


Playoff Beard

by pajamabees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam really likes the beard okay, Dry Humping, Hockey AU, M/M, Orgasm, hockey and teacher au, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Takashi finally comes home after his first playoff season, and with the playoffs comes the traditional playoff's beard. It was just a beard, just some facial hair. Takashi didn't think much of it. But Adam has never seen him with a beard, and it ends up...awakening something that neither Takashi nor Adam expected.





	Playoff Beard

Takashi didn’t think much about the beard. It was a playoff tradition he got to experience with his teammates for the first time in his career, and it was fun while it lasted with all the chirps over who’s beard was better and which ones were the worst. He had actually never grown his facial hair out like that before, and it wasn’t like any of them had time to shave—what with morning practice, exercise, team building and whatnot. All on top of multiple plane trips every few days and a strict sleeping schedule. There was just no time to whip out that razor and shaving cream, and maybe that was where the tradition stemmed from.

But nonetheless, Takashi didn’t care much for it, and he certainly didn’t think his fiancé would either.

“Oh.”

“What?”

Adam blinked up at him from the front door, arms frozen mid-air as he had just been about to hug the absolute shit out of Takashi. But he abruptly stopped and was now staring with wide eyes.

“That’s…a beard.”

Takashi raised an eyebrow in confusion and rubbed his own chin with a luggage-free hand. “Uh, yeah. It is.” Not the bushiest of facial hair, but certainly bushy enough that Takashi felt no skin as he ran his fingers along his cheek. He frowned. “Do you not like it?”

Adam was silent for a few moments, an expression on his face that Takashi couldn’t quite make out. “I’ve just never seen you with one. It’s…new.”

“So, you don’t like it?”

“No! I mean—no! I didn’t mean it like that—”

“Adam.” Takashi reached out and grabbed Adam’s shoulder—the first contact he’s had with the man in months. “Just hug me already.”

And that was the end of that conversation as they finally came together in a tight embrace, breathing in each other’s unique scents and relishing in the warmth of their combined bodies. Hockey hugs were great, but nothing could compare wrapping his arms around the petite form of the love of his life.

They easily fell into routine after that. The house had the same bright and clean atmosphere since the day he said goodbye, except with new plants in some corners and maybe five more cat toys than he remembered. The normalcy was refreshing compared to the chaos that was playoff season and he had already begun preparing his body to relax for the few months he had off. Hot showers he didn’t have to rush, waking up at a reasonable time—next to Adam, finally—and human contact that didn’t consist of sweaty jerseys and hard paddings. Yes; Takashi was indeed ready to fall back into Adam’s life, if only for a little bit.

But as the first few days of being home passed, Takashi noticed the stares.

He brushed it off at first. Afterall, Adam’s attention was the least of his worries. In fact, it was probably the one thing he craved the most if he was being honest. And besides, they missed each other—dearly. Takashi himself couldn’t even tear his eyes away from his stunning fiancé, and why would he want to? Adam was indeed a sight for sore eyes.

Except whenever Takashi caught him staring, Adam would immediately turn away, a bashful blush on his face. Which, again, Takashi didn’t mind…but it was weird. Usually Adam wasn’t shy about such a thing. And it happened quite often, too: in the morning, at night, whenever they ate. Even if they were just chilling in the living room, Adam was always looking at him. Staring, then turning away, then staring again until Takashi stopped watching him from his peripheral and flat out locked eyes with him. And that’s when Adam blushed, furiously so, and finally looked away.

It worried Takashi. For a split second on the third day of this type of behavior, a horrific thought flashed across his mind. Was this an act of guilt? Was Adam hiding something from him? Was he trying to work up the nerve to tell Takashi but just couldn’t think of the words? During their time apart, was Adam…unfaithful?

_No_. Adam wouldn’t do that—Takashi trusted him. They trusted each other. But with the seeds of doubt planted, the thought wouldn’t go away, and Takashi was ashamed to admit that he started to feel paranoid. In his desperate need to validate their trust, he felt like he had to prove to Adam that whatever was going on—or whoever—that Takashi was _his_ man and his alone.

And that’s when things got weirder.

“Takashi…Takashi,” Adam moaned from beneath him. Swollen lips parted and panting, he spread his legs far and wide for Takashi’s pelvis, creating a cozy area for Takashi to settle between. His thighs rubbed against either side of Takashi’s hips in slow, languid motions, and together they moved in harmony. Takashi grinding down, Adam thrusting up…it had been so long since they were connected like this that Takashi didn’t want to pause to take their clothes off.

His paranoia sweltered away just a tiny bit as Adam rambled nonsense into his ear and clawed at the back of his shirt, taking pride in uninstalling Adam’s ability to speak with just a few kisses and thrusts. Takashi couldn’t remember the last time Adam acted so earnest and needy. He was panting hot breaths across his face, twisting this way and that, eyes squeezed shut. His glasses were pushed up to his forehead and his cheeks were beet red….

Takashi kissed those cheeks, surprised at how hot they were, and made his way down Adam’s jaw.

“Oh….” Adam tilted his head back and wrapped his limbs around Takashi’s body, gripping handfuls of his hair and tugging him closer. Takashi shivered from the strength of the tight embrace—he was always impressed by how strong his fiancé was. His fiancé, with the nimble fingers that could bring a flower to life and nearly rip the hair from his scalp at the same time…his power was unmatchable, and Takashi dove even farther down for a better taste of it. He wanted to feel the vibrations of Adam’s strong voice, so he worked his way along his neck, kissing, sucking, nuzzling—anything to hear more of those delicious sounds. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about the deep tone of Adam’s voice in the lonely hotel rooms after particularly rough games, a hand in his pants.

“Adam….” He mumbled against his lover’s skin, rubbing his face all along the curve of that toned neck. He was about to smooth upwards and nibble on an earlobe when suddenly Adam’s body convulsed.

“Ta—kashi! ‘Kashi ‘Kashi ‘Kashi—!”

And a strangled sound ripped from Adam’s throat, his back arching upwards. It was so unexpected that Takashi pulled back out of concern, just in time to see Adam die down from an orgasm so explosive his body continued to twitch seconds afterwards.

Takashi watched him settle down in shock. After letting out a deep sigh, Adam shared the sentiment, along with embarrassment, once he realized what had happened.

“Did you just…?” Takashi asked. He had never seen Adam’s face turn so red.

“I-I think so.”

“But we didn’t even take our clothes off.”

Adam turned away with the same bashful look he had been sporting for the last four days. “I guess I just really missed you.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, but Takashi did find out the true reason nearly a week later, when Adam finally slipped up and nearly cried when he caught Takashi in the bathroom with a razor in his hand and shaving cream ready on his face.

It was the beard. It was the fucking beard.


End file.
